


his girls.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [66]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The moment they saw her face, they fell in love.or:  Ben and Rey have a daughter.  Ben is overwhelmed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	his girls.

**Author's Note:**

> day 66, drabble 66.
> 
> Prompt 066 - adore.

The moment they saw her face, they fell in love. Ben felt tears running down his cheeks as the nurse placed their daughter on Rey's chest, and he reached out and gently caressed her face. Rey was crying too, and Ben bent and kissed her softly, whispering what a great job she had done. Rey said that they had both done this, and then their daughter yawned and closed her eyes. Ben pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead as he stood back to his full height. He absolutely adored his two girls and he knew he always, always would.


End file.
